


Feels Like Goodbye

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: They already knew each other's answer by heart even as they argued about whether to stay or go.





	Feels Like Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt challenge table: language of flowers at femslashficlets to the prompt, _carnation: (Yellow: Disappointment or Rejection)_

Michonne tried to ignore the hot stab of hurt and disappointment that she felt at Andrea's decision to stay in Woodbury. She'd come to hate the false sense of being protected and safe by the men and the walls of Woodbury.

She held a strong dislike for the man they called the leader of their little area. He was hiding something behind the smiling mask that he wore on his face.

"You could stay here. With me."

Michonne looked up from packing her clothes to see Andrea standing in the doorway of their room, watching her calmly. She felt a strong affection for the woman that she had found alone in the woods and rescued, nursed her through sickness.

"There's something off about this place that I don't like. I can't stay here. But you could come with me, Andrea," Michonne answered, though she already knew what Andrea's answer would be.

They'd already had several loud arguments on the matter, something that their "neighbors" complained to the Governor about. Michonne already knew what Andrea's answer was and would always be even as the other woman responded.

"You know my answer already. Why, why don't you want to stay here where its safe and we don't have to fear for our lives out there?"

Andrea already knew her reasons for not wanting to stay so Michonne didn't respond to the question. She turned her attention instead back to her pack, finishing even as Andrea came to her and took her hands into hers forcing Michonne to look at her.

"Please stay."

"I can't."

Michonne nudged her back and away lightly before shouldering her pack as she walked out the door and ignored the choked sob behind her. Part of her wondered why it felt like they were saying goodbye as she felt the eyes of Woodbury on her back.


End file.
